


In the Darkening Wood

by alemara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 100 Word Stories. </p><p>Prompt: Magic.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Prongs is massive, a mountain of a mammal.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkening Wood

Prongs is massive, a mountain of a mammal, impatient, pawing. James looks out from deep within, floating in the wide, slow current of strength that is the stag, blinks great soft eyes in the moonlight, snuffs out scents of wood and wind. He shakes his head, shaking out branching antlers. _This is,_ he thinks, _the best. The best magic._ Antlers heavy, body heavy, Prongs huge over gamboling dog and nervous rat. The pack; their other selves, animal selves, shivers of magic over their skin, changing them. Everything simplifies: the moon above, the wolf ahead, the boy left behind.

 

 


End file.
